Supposed to be lovers
by Fientje
Summary: Miguel, Tulio, Chel and Altivo just left El Dorado, but then Miguel notice that he feels more for Tulio then he ever thought he did.
1. Chapter 1

It was only a week since Miguel, Tulio, Chel and Altivo left El Dorado, but nothing had chance since then. Miguel sat before the fire and looked into the flames even though his eyes hurt.

He heard how Tulio and Chel kissed, but he refused to look at it. It would only make him more angry and sad.

"I'm going to sleep," Miguel said to the horse, because he knew the other two were too busy with each other. Altivo softly pushed his noise to Miguel's shoulder to comfort him a bit. It worked, Miguel smiled, even though it was a sad smile and petted his friend.

"It's okay, Altivo," Miguel said, even though Altivo knew it wasn't okay. Like Miguel didn't know horses can feel the emotions of humans, especially Altivo.

"Good night, Altivo," Miguel said and lie down, but he couldn't sleep. Even after Tulio and Chel were silent Miguel couldn't stop thinking about his feelings. His feelings for Tulio.

-3-

"Miguel," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Miguel was awake, but he refused to opens his eyes. He just had a few hours sleep, but the main reason was that he didn't want to look into those two dark blue eyes. It was way too painful.

"Miguel, I know you're awake," Tulio said. "I see it on your face." Miguel opened his eyes and looked in the eyes of his lover.

"Morning Tulio," Miguel forced himself to say.

"You're okay?" Tulio asked a bit worried. "You don't look very good."

'No, it's not okay,' Miguel thought. 'I am in love with you and you are flirting with a girl you just met a few days ago. You were planning to leave me, while I am in love with you. How can I be okay?'

"I'm fine, just sleepy," Miguel answered. He tried to smile but he failed.

"Aha," was the only response Tulio gave him. Then Tulio stood up and walked to Chel, again. Miguel stood up and walked towards the lake.

He washed his face and drank some water. Miguel felt how the drops slowly slipped down. Some of the drops tasted salt, like the sea. Miguel heard Altivo coming from behind him. Miguel immediately turned around and putted his arms around the horse's neck, his face pressed against Altivo's skin.

"Oh Altivo, I'm so happy you're here," Miguel said while his tears kept falling. "Please, don't leave me too. Please, don't go."

* * *

Short intro for my new fanfiction. I hope you liked it this far and enjoy the rest of the story! ^^

And also sorry if I make some grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language, so there will be some mistakes here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same day and Miguel sad alone again. First he was afraid Tulio and Chel would see he had been crying, but when he came back to the camp they didn't seem to notice it. After that Miguel climbed in a tree to find a big apple for Altivo, just to say thank you for the comfort. Without the horse Miguel would go mad, so he had to show his gratitude.

But now he was alone again. Tulio was away with Altivo to hunt. Not that they ever caught something, but Tulio just kept on trying and kept believing that he would caught some meat someday. Chel was looking for some fruit so they had something to eat when Tulio messed up the hunt again. Miguel had to guardian the camp, but he was so deep in thought that he didn't saw Chel coming. Chel didn't even had to sneak and stood right behind Miguel. A little "Hi" was enough to make Miguel jumped up. Miguel turned around and watched Chel laughing at him.

"Your guys are so funny to scare. And so easy to scare." Miguel didn't care about it and sat down again. He just wasn't in the mood to smile.

Chel noticed it and stopped laughing immediately. She and Tulio noticed from the first day something was wrong with the guy. He didn't smile anymore and when he smiled it was a fake one. He also was silent all of the time and only spoke when you asked him something. And this very morning he had been crying. They both saw it, but decided not to say anything about it. But Chel maybe knew what was going on with the guy. Chel walked towards Miguel and sat down just before him.

"What's wrong with you, sweetheart," Chel asked and tried to look into his eyes.

"Nothing," Miguel lied and he knew that she knew it.

"Come on, just tell me," she said friendly. "I won't tell Tulio." She whispered the last part and Miguel looked at her. Could she possible knew he was in love with Tulio?

"You... you know...?" Miguel managed to ask.

"Of course I know," Chel said with a nice smile. "And it's nothing to be ashamed of. I totally understand." Miguel felt how he started to blush. It's nothing to be ashamed of? She didn't know what he was dreaming about when he dreamt about Tulio.

"And I know I'm attractive," Chel said after a while. Before Miguel could say anything she pressed her lips on his.

"Wait," Miguel said and pushed her back. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I do sweetheart," Chel said and kissed him again. "You're afraid you break Tulio's heart when you take me away from him. But don't worry, it's over between me and Tulio."

Miguel looked at her. He was confused and not only because of the kisses. Tulio and Chel broke up, that was just amazing news. Miguel started smiling bright, but then shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. Maybe Tulio felt bad about it and Miguel would do everything to make Tulio happy.

"Aha, so you like it that we broke up?" Chel said when she notice his bright smile.

"What... N-No," Miguel rushed himself to say, but the look in Chel eyes told him she looked right through him. "I try not to," Miguel said honestly. "I feel really sorry for you two."

"Don't be, honey," Chel said with a nice smile. "I don't have any problems with it. It was me who broke up with Tulio, so I'm just fine. But you shouldn't talk about it with Tulio. He just isn't really over it, you understand. Just act like you don't know about it. Alright?"

"Alright," Miguel said after a while. "But what if Tulio needs some comfort? I can help him."

"He has the horse," Chel said. "And you need some comfort too." After she had said that she bend over and kissed Miguel again.

'So Chel thinks I was in love with her all this time?' Miguel thought while they kissed. 'She broke Tulio's heart for me and now I'm kissing with her, while my heart belongs to him. Tulio, I know even though it's over with Chel now you will never love me the way I love you. But still I want you to know that you don't need to feel so lonely like I did. I love you, Tulio. I love you.'

Her hands crawled under his shirt and even though she was far smaller than Tulio, Miguel imagined that it was Tulio who kissed him. Miguel had all the time his eyes shut and dreamt about the dark blue eyes and his low voice. And after some time he started to believe it was Tulio.

* * *

It's not really a long chapter, but I promise I will upload soon.

Please, tell me what you thing about the story so far. I would really appreciate it! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

That night they sat around the campfire again. Tulio and Chel didn't even touch each other and Miguel felt happy about it. But still, he felt sick. He went way to far this midday with Chel and it didn't feel right. Even though Tulio didn't know he was in love with him, Miguel felt like he betrayed Tulio and felt dirty. No, he wouldn't let this happen again. There was no way he would let it happen again.

"Miguel," it was Tulio voice and Miguel's heart missed a beat. Miguel looked up and saw his love standing before him. "Can I talk with you for a minute?" Miguel nodded one time and stood up. Together they walked away from the camp.

'Maybe,' Miguel thought. 'I should tell him right now. I should just say: Tulio, I'm in love with you. Or maybe that's too fast. Maybe I should say: Tulio, I really like your dark blue eyes and the way you come up with a amazing plan every time we need one. That's the reason I love you, Tulio. Or maybe I should be more like...'

"Miguel, are you listening?" Tulio said and pulled Miguel out of his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah, I was just... thinking," Miguel said and looked away, because he was scared Tulio could maybe see his blush.

"Oh," Tulio said and was silent for a while.

"Miguel, I...," Tulio started and Miguel looked at him. Tulio was just so beautiful in the moonlight. He wanted to know what Tulio had to say, he wanted to hear his beautiful voice.

"Miguel, I know you feel bad about the relationship Chel and I have, and I'm sorry about it. I didn't think about you and I didn't realize you felt so bad about it. But I'm really sorry about it." Tulio looked at Miguel, but when he saw Miguel didn't responded he continued. "Look Miguel, I'm really sorry. I know I was a terrible friend and a was even a worse partner. And I'm so sorry I didn't think about your feelings. It... It won't happen again, Miguel. Not with her, not with any other girl. I promise."

'So that's it,' Miguel thought. 'It's really over between Tulio and Chel. But Tulio still didn't know the main reason why I felt so bad. Maybe I should... tell him... now!'

"Tulio," Miguel started. "I wasn't really angry at you. It's just that I..." Tulio looked at Miguel and waited for more.

"It's that you what?" Tulio said inpatient.

"Well...," Miguel continued. "I just wanted to say that I'm in... It's just that I l... I just..."

"Just spit it out!" Tulio yelled and held his hands like he wanted to strangle Miguel.

"I...I... I just wanted to say I liked it more when it was just the two of us," Miguel said and hoped Tulio wouldn't notice he just made that up. Tulio's angry look disappeared and he looked warm and friendly.

"Yeah, me too actually," Tulio said. Miguel smiled again and this time it was a real smile. He just wished Tulio would wrap his arms around him so Miguel could cuddle against Tulio's chest. Yes, he would like that.

"But we're still partners, right?" Tulio asked and pulled Miguel out of his day dream again.

"Yes. Yes!" Miguel rushed to say.

"Since the day we met," Tulio said while he looked at Miguel. Tulio slowly reached his hand up like he wanted to touch Miguel, but then he sighed and shook his head. "We should go back to Chel," he said and walked away.

'Since the day we met?' Miguel thought. 'No, it was different first. I wasn't in love with you first. It can't be like that first night we met Tulio. Because in that first night I didn't even know what the word "partner" meant. In that first night I would've never guest I would ever fall in love with you.'

* * *

Short chapter again... =S

But I hope you liked it anyway. Please, tell me what you think about it. Always appreciate! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

This part of the story is a flashback when they were young. I'm not gonna spoil more! =P

* * *

_Miguel ran through the empty streets of the big city. The rain fell down and now and then some thunder light up the sky. One hard thunder shock scared the boy and he felt on the ground. He tried to stay up and run farther, but he felt again in the mud. He crawled under a wooden shelter. He was dirty, hungry, wet, scared and all alone. It didn't take long before he started to cry. He had never miss his parents so bad. Again a explosion in the sky and Miguel cringed even more. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hided his face behind his legs._

_"Please, help me," he said in a small voice. "Mom... Dad... Please, help me."_

_The thunder let up the sky again and Miguel looked up in a reflect. That was the first time Miguel saw him._ _It was a boy, just a few years older than him. Miguel thought he would be like 15 or 16 years old. His hair was dark and it was bound in a tail, but still some curled locks hang before his eyes. And those eyes kept staring at Miguel. Miguel felt uneasy under the stranger's look._

_Miguel looked away and hoped the other man would leave him alone. But when Miguel looked up again he saw the same boy looking at him. Miguel felt a little panic inside of him. Who was that guy and why did he keep staring at him. __Miguel saw how the other guy blinked his eyes and slowly opened his mouth. That was the moment when Miguel felt really scared. He wanted to run away again, away from this creepy stranger. _

_"Hi," the stranger said. Miguel shocked_. _He hadn't even notice the stranger had walked towards him. Miguel tried to crawled away from the other guy. _

_"Please, don't be scared," the stranger said. "My name is Tulio. What's your name?"_

_"M-Miguel," Miguel managed to say._

_"I'm sorry I stared at you," Tulio said. "I was just wondering what you're doing here all alone. You see, it's not really the weather to be alone outside."_

_Miguel looked up and looked in the eyes above him. The eyes were dark blue with some friendly sparkle in it, like a bright evening sky. Again there was a hard thunder and Miguel cringed again._

_"I understand you're scared, but it's okay," Tulio said. "Come, I will take you to my shelter. It's not totally safe there, but at least it's safer than in here." Miguel looked away and sat still._

_"No, I'm fine," Miguel answered after some time._

_"But... If you don't have a place to sleep you...," Tulio said and looked really worried. Miguel looked at the boy._

_'Why does he cares at all what will happen to me?' Miguel thought. 'My uncle couldn't care less if I'll die tonight. And maybe it's for the best that I die. Nobody really wants me, nobody really cares about me.' Some new tears came from Miguel's eyes. His shoulders shocked heavily while he hidden his face in his legs again._

_"Hey, come on," Tulio said and slowly went down till he was on the same high as Miguel. He sat just before the other guy and didn't know what to say._

_"Just leave me here, okay," Miguel said without stop crying. "I'm not worth it, believe me."_

_Tulio slowly reached his arm towards Miguel and finally reached his shoulder. Miguel immediately stopped crying after he felt the soft hand on his shoulder. Miguel looked up again and looked straight in the Tulio's dark blue eyes. Tulio smiled at him and Miguel smiled back, even though some tears still rolled down his cheek._

_"That's better," Tulio said and his smile became even brighter. "Did you know that you have a really nice smile." Miguel looked away, not sure what to do with this little compliment. _

_"Well, my mother always said that my smile makes the sun shine," Miguel said and thought about his parents again._

_"Were are your parents now?" Tulio asked, still smiling. Miguel smile disappeared immediately after Tulio said that. "Oh, I'm sorry," Tulio rushed himself to say. "I...I didn't mean to say make you feel uncomfortable."_

_"No, it's okay," Miguel said. "They both die in a accident a few months ago."_

_"And now you have no one to go to?" Tulio asked worried._

_"I was settled by my uncle, but today he threw me out of his house," Miguel said and he felt the tears coming again. "You can't blame him. He has his own children and already trouble with feeding them all. I wasn't useful for him, only a mouth more to feed."_

_"So he threw you out of his house," Tulio said and felt deeply sorry for this little guy before him. _

_"My parents are death too," Tulio said after some time. "My mother died when I was just five years old and my father died some years ago. I have no one left anymore. But don't be scared, we have each other now."_

_"I still don't think I can come with you," Miguel said, because he still felt a little bit uneasy with the other guy around him. Tulio thought for a few second but then he had a plan. He took his dices from his pocket and looked in the green eyes of the other boy._

_'There is no way he knows about loaded dices,' Tulio thought. 'He is too innocent to know about things like that.'_

_"You know what, we let faith decide," Tulio said. "You throw with my dices three times and when you throw by all three seven you're coming with me. When you throw anything else then seven I promise you I won't bother you anymore." Miguel looked at the dices. Miguel wasn't that smart, but he knew that there was just a little chance to throw seven, let's not talk about throwing seven three times._

_"Okay, deal," Miguel said and took the two dices. He threw them away and was really surprised when he saw a two and a five. Miguel took the dices and threw them again. And again a two and a five. Miguel shook his head and threw the dices for the third time. And again it was a two and a five._

_"How is that possible?" Miguel yelled and was really confused by what he saw._

_"Those dices are loaded," Tulio said proudly. "No matter how you throw them, they will always end on seven."_

_"But... But that's unfair," Miguel said and looked angry._

_"I know, but we made a deal," Tulio said and still showed a pride smile. "So are you coming or not?" The thunderstorm was not that heavy anymore and maybe his uncle would take him back inside tomorrow. Miguel hoped he would. But still, something inside Miguel said he could trust Tulio. And that trick with the dices was really interesting._

_"Okay," Miguel said. "Let's be partners, but only for this night." Miguel always heard how his father called some other guy 'his partner' and Miguel thought it sounded really funny, so he used the word too. Tulio laughed and stood up._

_"Okay," he said. "Then we are partners for tonight." Miguel smiled too and stood up. Together the two boys walked away in the rain side by side._

* * *

I didn't mean to make this chapter this long, but I refused to make it shorter... =S

Anyway, this is my vision how Tulio and Miguel met for the first time and it's not that bad I think. ^^

Please, let me know what you thought about it and leave a message behind. Means really a lot for me!

For the ones who wants to know: The two songs who inspired me while I wrote this chapter were:

_Ordinary day_ by _Vanessa Carlton_ and_ I'm with you_ by _Avril Lavigne_


	5. Chapter 5

We're back from the flashback in the present again. Just to make sure there is no misunderstanding. (Don't worry, we will go back to the past again sometime. Only not now! ^^)

* * *

Miguel woke up in the early morning. He had such a weird dream. In his dream he saw himself crying under a wooden shelter during a heavy thunderstorm. He saw himself trough Tulio's eyes during their first meeting. Miguel stood up and wanted to go to the lake, but then his eyes fell on Tulio.

Tulio and Chel still slept and Miguel smiled by hearing his soft snore. In the beginning Miguel couldn't sleep because of the weird noises Tulio made in his sleep. On the other hand Tulio was always complaining that Miguel moved to much when he slept. After some time they got used to it and they didn't bother anymore.

Miguel walked on his toes towards his friends. He looked to the ground afraid to break a little twig. Finally Miguel reached his lover without waking him up. Miguel bend over till his face was just a few inches away from Tulio's face.

'If I kiss him now and walk away really fast he won't even notice it was me,' Miguel thought while looking at Tulio's face. Miguel hesitated, not sure what he should do.

'Just one little kiss on the forehead,' Miguel thought. 'Come on, this could be my only chance in years.'

Miguel bend even closer till he could smell Tulio. Nice and easy Miguel kissed Tulio on his forehead, but after that he hadn't the strength to walk away. Miguel sat still beside his sleeping lover, until Tulio began to move and mumbled some words. Miguel stood up and walked away from Tulio.

"Oh, morning Miguel," Tulio said sleepy. Miguel turned around and saw how Tulio careful touched his forehead.

"S-Something wrong, Tulio," Miguel asked and tried to hide his nerves.

"Yeah," Tulio said still touching his forehead. "I swear I felt something on my forehead just when I woke up. I hope it was not a bird that pooped on my face."

"I haven't seen a bird," Miguel said, but felt a little bit sad. So his kisses felt like bird poop, that was a little harsh.

"Well, to be honest it doesn't feel unpleasant," Tulio said and finally left his forehead alone. "Maybe I dreamt about Chel. That she kissed me gentle on my forehead." Miguel felt how he started to blush. So now his kiss felt like Chel's kiss. Well, it wasn't perfect, but everything was better than bird poop.

Chel finally woke up and yawned one time. Then she looked at the two boys before her.

Why are you two both blushing?" she asked a little bit confused. Miguel and Tulio both looked at each other and they even blushed more. They hadn't notice the other was blushing too. But well, there was no way the other was blushing for the same reason. Tulio cleared his throat before he spoke.

"It's nothing. The sun is just shining bright this morning. And... You're blushing too for if you didn't notice it." Chel wasn't blushing at all and they lie in the shade of the trees, so the sunlight couldn't even reach them. Tulio hoped Chel wouldn't notice those two facts, but before she could react at all Tulio stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going for a hunt early today and..."

"And catch nothing at all again," Miguel said with a nice smile and a innocent look. Tulio send Miguel a angry look, even though he wasn't angry at all. He liked those little jokes and he liked that smile and face Miguel had even more. No, he didn't just like Miguel's smile or face, he loved them. Literally. Tulio cleared his throat again and walked away.

"Come on, Altivo," Tulio said, but didn't look behind him anymore. When he was sure the other two couldn't hear him anymore he started to yell.

"I'm so stupid. Have you seen what I've done today, Altivo. Have you seen what I did?" The horse looked at Tulio a little bit confused, so Tulio continued. "I dreamt this morning that Miguel kissed me on my forehead when I woke up, but I told him I dreamt about Chel. And then I started blushing. I started blushing!"

Tulio went hysterical and bumped his head against a tree. He kept on hitting the tree with his head, while he repeated the word "Stupid" every time his head hit the tree. Altivo rolled his eyes by watching the man.

'Maybe if he would stop crying about the other guy and find something to eat, the other one would confess he loves him too,' Altivo thought. Altivo softly bumped his noise against Tulio's shoulder.

"You're just a stupid horse," Tulio said, but at least stopped hitting the tree. "You don't understand about love and how much it hurts when you love someone, but that person doesn't love you the way you love him. You don't know anything about that."

"I know more than you think," Altivo whinnied a bit offended. "At least I know your love is not one sided. If you both would just listen to me and say to each other what you feel."

"Stop making that sound," Tulio said and pushed the horse away. "It's annoying."

Altivo rolled his eyes again. 'This is why I like the other guy more,' Altivo thought in silent. 'At least he tries to listen.'

* * *

Yeah, and finally Tulio confessed too! ^^

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. Please, leave a message if you did! Makes me very happy and grateful! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the midday when Tulio came back from his little hunting trip. Like always he hadn't caught a thing, not even a little rabbit. Tulio felt bad about it. He was afraid he would disappoint Miguel again and that was one of those things he didn't want to happen. He had to show Miguel some reasons that Miguel could trust him. Maybe Tulio wasn't very strong, but as long as Miguel thought he was smart enough Miguel would believe he would be able to protect the other guy. And that was the only thing Tulio wanted to do in live, protect Miguel.

Tulio walked through the bushes, but then he saw the worst thing he could imagine. There they lied, Chel above Miguel. She had her hands underneath his shirt and they were kissing. Tulio was shocked and couldn't say or do anything. On that moment Miguel noticed his friend standing not so far away from them.

"Tulio!" Miguel said shocked and pushed Chel away immediately. For a moment they were silent and just looked at each other.

"You... You were kissing her," Tulio managed to say after some time.

"Tulio, I'm sorry," Miguel said and really meant it.

"You were kissing my girlfriend," Tulio said still a little bit in shock.

"Girlfriend?" Miguel said amazed. "She said you broke up."

"That doesn't matter," Tulio said. "You were kissing her. But why?"

Miguel looked at Tulio, the one he was in love with. How could he possible tell Tulio how he felt. They were friends for so long and now he would say he was in love with him. But that was the only truth, the only explanation. Miguel kissed Chel because he missed and wanted Tulio so bad.

"I don't know," Miguel said after some time. "I really don't know."

Tulio could see the sadness in Miguel's eyes, those two beautiful emeralds. But right now Tulio couldn't look at them. He turned around and walked away. Miguel felt like crying. How could he be so stupid.

"Miguel," Chel started, but wasn't able to say something more.

"You said you two broke up," Miguel yelled at her while turning around.

"I did and I lied," Chel admitted. "But I did it for you."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked and felt really confused.

"I know you like Tulio," Chel said. "I knew it when I saw you for the first time together on that horse. Don't deny it, you are in love with him." Miguel eyes went wide and he looked all surprised.

"How did you know that?" Miguel said slow. "And why did you kiss me then?"

"Don't ask me," Chel answered calm. "I just feel it when two people are supposed to be together. And why I flirted with you and Tulio? I just would like to have someone like you two guys, but I haven't found my true love yet." Miguel looked away from Chel, not sure what to say or what to do.

"Miguel," Chel continued. "I never meant to break your relationship with Tulio. I tried to fix it and that's why I told you Tulio and I broke up. But now you are the one who needs to fix this."

"He doesn't feel the same way," Miguel said sad and almost cried. "I don't deserve him. I'm not worth it."

"Why do you talk so bad about yourself, honey?" Chel asked a bit worried.

"It doesn't matter, it's already too late to tell him," Miguel said. He tried to smile, but a tear ran down his cheek.

"It's not, honey," Chel said and putted a hand on his shoulder. "It's never too late to say I love you."

-3-

At the same time Tulio ran through the jungle. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to disappear. After some time he couldn't breathe anymore and he had to stop running. He sat down on a rock and then he started to cry. He didn't cry often and when he cried he didn't make any sound at all. His tears silently felt down.

Of course, Miguel had some girls before and sometime they kissed, but Tulio had never seen it before. But Tulio wasn't mad at Miguel at all. He was mad at himself. It was his own stupid fault to think Chel could fill that hole he felt inside of him. Tulio wished they never had found El Dorado. He wished they had never managed to get of that boat. Of course, they would've been slaves on a sugar plantations, but at least they would have been together.

Miguel was Tulio's big and only treasure. If Tulio would have lost him, there would be no reason to live for Tulio. So what went wrong when they entered this island? Why did he almost leave Miguel behind for some gold and a girl? Why couldn't he just tell Miguel he was in love with him? Tulio didn't know the answer and was sick of thinking about those questions. Instead he just kept on crying, let all the hurt out, while he kept on dreaming about his most beautiful and greatest treasure.

* * *

Damn it, never meant it to make it this sad... =( Oh well, I still hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the comments I got so far, they made me smile! ^^

The song who inspired me this time (especially by Tulio's last part) was: "Cry" from "Jason Walker"


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a second flash back. (Just because I enjoy writing flashbacks ^^)

* * *

_Tulio woke up in his little shelter. The sun already shone bright, but it wasn't the sun what got Tulio's attention. It was the boy who laid right next to him, still sleeping. When the sun shone on his blond hair, his hair wasn't just blond anymore, it was gold. 'Gold is a need,' Tulio knew. 'So maybe this boy is also a need for me.' _

_Tulio stood up and shook his head frustrated. It was already a week later since Tulio found Miguel under the wooden shelter during the thunder storm. Normally Tulio didn't really care about others, but he just couldn't leave the boy. Miguel said he would try to go back to his uncle, but he never did. Miguel was scared for his uncle and yesterday he told Tulio he liked it more with Tulio than with his uncle and his family. Even though Tulio felt happy to hear so, he also felt confused at the same time. Miguel wasn't really someone who could help him. To be honest, it was true what Miguel said during their first meeting: he was only a mouth more to feed._

_But why couldn't Tulio just dump the boy then? Deep inside Tulio knew the truth. When Tulio saw Miguel sitting under the wooden shelter during the thunder storm he first thought Miguel was a girl. But when Miguel looked up Tulio noticed it wasn't a girl, but a boy. But it was already too late, Tulio already fell in love with the other person. Tulio wanted to protect this little boy, help him the best he could. He didn't want to lose Miguel anymore, even though he knew it was for the best. While Tulio was thinking he also looked at Miguel, sleeping in the sunlight. Suddenly Miguel opened his eyes and blinked some times. _

_"Good morning, Tulio," Miguel said and already smiled. Two beautiful emeralds looked at Tulio, the most beautiful ones he ever saw. _

_"Morning Miguel," Tulio stood up and tried not to look at the other boy, but it was so difficult to ignore his beauty. And then Tulio shocked, there was something yesterday evening, something very important. And then Tulio remembered: they ate their last supplies yesterday. They didn't had any food left anymore. _

_Miguel, I'm afraid we have a little problem," Tulio said and felt like a failure._

_ "What's wrong?" Miguel asked and walked towards Tulio. _

_"Eh…, we don't have any… food," Tulio said slowly. Tulio looked at Miguel, afraid that Miguel would be disappointed in him._

_Instead of that Miguel struggled his shoulders, smiled and said: "I'm not hungry yet."_

_"But we have to get some food fast before we get hungry," Tulio said, even though he felt better after Miguel's respond. _

_"But how are we getting food when we don't have money?" Miguel asked while he took the lute and started to play a little tune._

_It was a old thing Tulio once stole from a guy and he hoped he could sell it one day to someone else. But the second Miguel saw the instrument he started to play and felt in love with it. Even though Tulio couldn't care less about music, he enjoyed it when Miguel played on the lute and he decided he would keep the lute for Miguel to play on it. Miguel was already pretty good with it. And then Tulio had an amazing idea. _

_"Wait, wait," Tulio said fast before he would lose his new idea. "I have a plan. You are going to distract the people while playing your lute, so I can take the food without anyone noticing me."_

_"But…," Miguel said and stopped playing. "Are we going to steal, Tulio?" Tulio could read the disappointment in Miguel's eyes and he felt sad by the look of it. _

_"We don't really have a choice, Miguel," Tulio started to let the other boy realise. "We have no money and they are not gonna give it to us. If I had money, I wouldn't steal. But I don't have it, so I have to steal. It's the only way." Miguel started to smile again, even though it was a sad smile. _

_"If you say so," Miguel said while he stood up. "I trust you, so tell me what to do." Tulio got a warm feeling when he heard those words. Miguel trusted him? He just couldn't be happier! _

_-3-_

"_You got the plan?" Tulio asked just to be sure. They stood in a dark corner close to the market. Even though it was still early in the morning, it was already pretty crowded._

_"I get the plan, but I still don't feel comfortable with the thought we're going to steal," Miguel admitted._

_"You don't steal anything," Tulio said and tried to make Miguel feel more comfortable. "I steal, you only distract the people."_

_"Okay then," Miguel said and took a deep breath. He walked away from the dark corner and when he stood in the middle of the market he started to play. Immediately he got attention from anyone and Tulio felt proud of the boy. He really was a great player and with his nice smile and golden hair it was a blessing to see him._

_Tulio shook his head and tried to focus again. He had to steal some bread who laid on a market stall. The baker didn't even looked at Tulio and it never was so easy before to steal some bread. After that he walked towards the fruit stall and also stole some apples. Then he walked away like nothing was going on. Miguel was the only one who looked at Tulio and when he saw Tulio walking away, he also walked away, still playing and smiling._

_"Did it work?" was the first thing Miguel asked when they met again in a dark corner._

_"It sure did," Tulio answered and gave the two apples and breads to Miguel. _

_They started to eat the apple when they walked back together to their little shelter. Just when they finished their apples some guards stood before them._

_"That's him, that's the lute player," some guy, who Tulio recognized as the baker, said. "And that's my bread!" the baker continued and pointed at the two breads Miguel held in his arms. "I'm sure of it, he stole my bread!"_

_Miguel was frozen and couldn't move anymore. He just stood there with the breads and the lute in his arms, while the guards came closers._

_"You're coming with us, boy," one of the guards said. Miguel looked at Tulio, scared and helpless. Tulio knew he could just walk away, act like he didn't know Miguel, but he didn't even think of the possibility. He would never let Miguel down, he had to protect Miguel, he had to protect his lover. Tulio had to think about a plan, and fast… _

_"I didn't even steal, I only distracted the people," Miguel said so soft only Tulio could hear it, but it gave Tulio an idea._

_"Now you're saying it's my fault?" Tulio said so suddenly and loud the guards stopped walking towards them. "You stole the breads and you're blaming me?" Tulio tried to say angry to Miguel. Miguel looked back to him and he even looked more scared than during their first meeting. _

_"B… But Tulio… I…," Miguel managed to say. _

_"You should be really ashamed of yourself, you know that?" Tulio continued and tried to ignore those scared eyes. _

_"But Tulio, you said…," Miguel said with a trilling voice._

_"Don't try to blame me for your mistakes," Tulio said still angry. "You stole the breads and you should pay for it." Then Tulio pushed Miguel, away from the guards and towards the curious crowd who stood around them. _

_"You filthy thief," Tulio said and pushed Miguel again._

_"Tulio! Please!" Miguel started to beg Tulio. Even though it was hard for Tulio, he knew he had to go on for his own sake. Just a little bit further._

_"Don't talk to me anymore," Tulio said and pushed Miguel again two times. They came very close to the curious watcher and the crowd parted. Tulio saw his chance and took it. He grabbed Miguel's arm and dragged him through the crowd. _

_"Now run, Miguel! Run!" Tulio said while he started running. Miguel had to follow Tulio and started to run too. Tulio knew the streets and ran into some small, dark alleys. It didn't take long before they lost the guards who tried to follow them. _

_Miguel still held the breads and the lute against his chest and still looked scared. _

_"I thought you would left me," Miguel said after a while, heavily breathing._

_"Of course I didn't leave you. I would never leave you," Tulio said and while he said it he knew he meant it._

_"Thank you for saving me," Miguel said and finally he smiled again. Tulio smiled back and then he asked himself how he had survived this long without Miguel. Miguel wasn't just a mouth more to feed, he was so much more. Miguel could help him to steal food and now they had a new way to get away from guards._

_But Miguel wasn't just handy to survive, he also was the gold Tulio looked for for so long. Miguel was the greatest treasure Tulio ever had and right there Tulio told himself to never let his wonderful and most beautiful treasure go._

* * *

Wow, pretty long chapter... =S

Well, you deserved after you waited so long for this one. I'm sorry it took me so long to continue this story, but I didn't really fell to continue it. =S But this night I felt like it again, so I continued. I'm really sorry you had to wait for it and I will try to write sooner next time. But I will not rush myself. The most important thing for me is to write a good and beautiful story and I only can write such a story when I'm enjoying it and really feel like writing it! ^^


End file.
